In Your Hands
by Haiti2013
Summary: Hazel can't believe how her life is going right now. Frank just broke up with her because he thinks that she likes Leo. That's ridiculous! Or is it? Actually, her mind has recently been invaded with thoughts of the tanned teen but it wasn't her fault. He reminded her of Sammy, but that didn't mean she didn't like Frank. Leo was just a distraction, right? Summary sucks, please read!
1. Maybe he still cares?

_**Hello people!**_

_**So I don't really know where I'm going with this fic...**_

_**I'm kind of working on another Hazel/Leo right now, **_

_**but this idea crossed my mind and I guess I just wrote it down.**_

_**Tell me what you think!**_

* * *

Hazel sat on her bed trying her best to fight back tears. She was obviously losing as she felt drops of water slowly slide down her cheek. She tried to stop the feeling by forcing herself to think of happier thoughts but ultimately submitted to her emotions and let the tears come and go as they pleased. God, how could I be so stupid? She thought as she registered a soft knock on the door. She quickly tried to wipe up the tears, silently praying that it wasn't Frank at the door. _He can't see me like this._

"Who is it?" She asked in her cheeriest voice.

"Um, it's Percy. I just-ow!-sorry, we just want to make sure you're okay."

"We?" She asked, trying to stall as she tried to remove the last traces of sadness from her eyes.

"Yea, Annabeth is here with me." Hazel picked up a book and tried to look relaxed on her bed.

"Oh ok, come in." They entered the room slowly. Percy smiled at the sight of Hazel but Annabeth looked concerned. "What's up?"

"Frank told us about you two, we're really sorry. I liked you two together," said Annabeth.

"Me too, but apparently, he felt different," she replied coldly. Percy tried not to look Hazel in the eyes. He was friends of both of them and it really wasn't cool that they were mad at each other.

"Do you want to tell us what happened?" Annabeth asked calmly.

"He thinks I have feelings for someone else! Seriously? The nerve of that boy!" Percy's head shot up at the mention of someone else. _Was that it? Was Hazel falling for someone else? Was it him?_ Percy thought about the kiss Hazel had once given him, Frank had seemed pretty jealous of it but it was harmless. Besides he was with Annabeth and he wouldn't trade that for the world, however if Hazel was in love him he would have to explain to her that they could never be more than friends. Annabeth could not be there though.

"Did he mention who?" asked Annabeth, continuing with the interrogation.

"Yes...but I rather not say," she responded blushing. Percy looked at her but she avoided his gaze. _Oh gods, it is me. Damn these boyish good looks and cute smile! Ok, Jackson don't get a big head, it's probably just a coincidence that she says she likes someone and won't look at you..._Honestly, he thought it was a stretch but it would have to do for now. Annabeth nodded.

"Well, you can stay in here for as long as you need. We'll be right up stairs on the deck if you need us."

"Thanks," smiled Hazel shyly.

"No problem." Annabeth gently pat her shoulder and made her way to leave. Percy was deciding whether to give her a hug or not and eventually settled on an awkward salute. "What was that?" whispered Annabeth on their way out. Percy looked just as confused as she did.

Hazel watched as they left and sighed to herself. She couldn't really blame Frank for assuming that she was beginning to drift away from him because she had been. The tan captain of the vessel recently began paying a lot of attention to her and she had done nothing to defuse his advances because, well, she liked them, she liked him. It wasn't fair to Frank to see his girlfriend slipping away and feel like he could do nothing to stop it, because he could and he did. _Now, I'm here crying about leaving something good for a chance at a passing fancy._ She thrust her hands in her jacket pocket and felt something brush against her right hand-it felt like a cloth. She pulled it out and remembered that she was still holding Frank's life stick. She unraveled the piece of wood from its blanket encasing and held it firmly in her hands. _I wonder if he knows that I still have this? Maybe he doesn't completely hate me and still trusts me enough to still watch it for him._ Optimistic, hazel rewrapped the wood and was about to place it back in her pocket when she heard another knock on the door.

"Who is it?"

"Uh Hazel, it's Leo." She froze. _What did he want? Should I let him in? Well, why not? Frank is the one who got crazy over practically nothing! It's not Leo's fault._

"Come in." He entered, slowly closing the door behind him. He smiled shyly at her.

"Are you okay?"

"I'm fine," she replied coldly. Leo noticed the seriousness of her voice.

"Are you sure? You sound kind of...rigid."

"Well, I kind of got dumped."

"Right. Frank."

"Yea." They stayed in the room enduring the awkward silence._ Why did he even come here?_ she thought. Leo was kind of asking himself the same thing. He took a deep breath.

"So what are you going to do?"

"I don't know. Show him that I still care and hopefully he'll take me back." Leo nodded.

"I guess, but did you ever consider that maybe Frank isn't the guy for you." Hazel tightened her grip on the object in her hands. That can't be true...can it? she thought.

"What do you mean?" Leo invited himself to sit down next to her on the bed.

"It's just, don't shut down all your options because you think Frank is it."

"What are you even talking about? I really like Frank!"

"And I really like you." Hazel stared at him incredulously while he avoided her gaze.

"What do you mean?" Leo smiled to himself.

"You're gonna make me say it. Alright, I feel like we have a connection and I always am happier when you're around. Like right now," he scooted in closer to her. "I'm extremely happy." Hazel looked down at her hands, trying to process what Leo just said.

"What's that?" She looked up to see him gesturing at the blanketed item she was holding.

"Oh nothing, it's Frank's." Leo nodded and moved in closer.

"So?"

"So what?"

"You and me?"

"I don't know! I am so frazzled right now and I'm pretty sure I still have feelings for Frank." Leo frowned slightly.

"Well that's not fair, you've kissed him before."

"So?"

"So? If you try to make a decision, kissing him will be one of your deciding factors and I have nothing for you to compare to in that department."

"So I should kiss you?" She asked skeptically. Leo unleashed a wicked smile.

"Well if you're asking," he said as he begun to move in closer. Hazel stopped him.

"Leo, I don't think..." He sighed.

"Look at it this way, if you feel nothing then you'll be sure that you should go back to Frank." Hazel looked concerned but nodded slightly.

"Ok." Leo smiled as he leaned in. Hazel puckered her lips but nothing could prepare her for what happened next. The sensation of his lips against her. The passion-the fire- she was sensing from him was incredible. Not necessarily better than Frank, but different, much more alive. She didn't stop him when he placed his hands on her waist, in fact she dropped Frank's stick on the bed so she could cup Leo's face with her own hands. Then he began to push his body closer to hers, deepening the kiss. Hazel pulled away and began to fan herself while trying to catch her breath. "I...that was...and you...it...wow!" Leo smiled as if he understood what she meant.

"You were pretty amazing yourself." Hazel smiled at him when she heard a knock on her door.

"Um," she tried to steady herself. "Who is it?" _Why is my room suddenly busier than a train station?_

"Coach Hodge!" Yelled a rough voice. "Come out here!" _I'll be right back,_ she mouthed to Leo as she stepped outside her room. As she slowly closed her door, she looked at the guy who called her out.

"Yes?"

"Frank wants to talk to you but he isn't man enough to come down here. He's on the deck. I suggest you go now. When I say suggest, I mean demand," huffed the Coach. Hazel hesitated at the thought of Leo sitting alone. _This probably won't take too long,_ she reasoned. When she got to the deck, she saw Frank and Percy having an intense conversation. She couldn't hear much above murmuring and whispers but she was certain that she heard her name mentioned once or twice. _Are they talking about me?_ she wondered as she walked over and cleared her throat.

"Hey guys." The talking immediately ceased and she noticed Frank's cheeks turning a noticeable shade of red. He kept his gaze away from her but acknowledged her presence.

"Uh, hey."

"Hey Hazel," smiled Percy. He then noticed Frank wince out the sound of her name. "I better go." Hazel watched him leave and turned her attention back to Franck, who still refused to look at her.

"So?"

"So what?"

"Hodge said that you needed me." At this Frank looked at her, his face pervasive with confusion.

"Why would he say that?"

"So you didn't want to talk to me?" Frank sighed, as he began to understand.

"He must have been eavesdropping," he whispered to himself.

"What?"

"Nothing."

"Well, then I guess I'll go." She began to head back to her room.

"Wait."

"What Frank?"

"Hazel," he began. She saw him strain to say her name. "You know that you'll always be important to me." She raised an eyebrow. _Where is he going with this? He can't break up with me twice._ "But can I please have my life stick back?" Hazel stared at him as she tried to fight back tears.

"What?" she asked, her voice cracking slightly. Frank noticed.

"It's not that I don't trust you. It's just we're in a weird place right now and I wouldn't want.." he trailed off as he tried to find the right words. Hazel's eyes grew with realization.

"You think I'd put your life in danger because we broke up?" Frank looked at her sheepishly.

"I don't know..."

"That's right you don't know! Just like you don't know me-at all!" She jammed her hand in her pocket. "I don't even want your stupid-" Hazel paused as she realized her pockets were bare. Frank noticed her change in demeanor.

"Did you lose it?" This made her angrier.

"No, I didn't lose it. I left it in my room."

"So you don't carry it with you at all times like you promised," he noted silently. Hazel simply glared at him.

"I'll go get it."

"I'll come with you."

"No, you will not! Just stay here!" she grumbled as she stormed off, leaving a medium-sized diamond where she had stood.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XX

Leo sat quietly on the bed. She's been gone for a long time, he noted as he scanned the room. His eyes fell upon a blanketed item laying beside where Hazel was sitting. Curiosity got the best of him and he picked it up and unwrapped it. _A piece of wood? Why would Frank giver her a piece of wood? What's so important about it? It looks damaged..._he looked it over and noticed some burnt corners. _Maybe it has some special meaning? Or has some special powers? Well, it can't be that magical if it can be so easily destroyed by fire? What does this mean to Hazel?_ He gently tossed the stick in between his hands. It seems normal. Leo then grabbed the cloth it was wrapped in and inspected it. I don't get it. The sound of someone stomping through the hallways startled him and he dropped the blanket and stick. He quickly stashed the blanket in the night stand and the stick in his pocket; just in time to sit back down on the bed when Hazel opened the door.


	2. Side Effects

_**Hey guys!**_

_**I'm sorry this chapter took so long, I got really busy for a while. It was crazy.**_

_**But I'm back now and happy to focus on my stories again.**_

_**I'm getting back into writing again so please review!**_

_**I'd love to hear what you have to say.**_

_**Ok, done talking. Enjoy the story =D**_

* * *

Hazel barged into the room desperately searching for something and Leo had a suspicion she was looking for the stick he had just jammed into his pocket. For a couple of moments he simply stood there while she scoured her sheets and then proceeded to look under her bed. It was like she had completely forgotten Leo was there, so he cleared his throat. She shook her hair from her face as she looked up at him; her golden eyes were serious as she stared at him.

"Leo?" she asked, confused. It was almost as if she was going to ask why he was here when her eyes shone with realization. "Right," she seemed to agree with herself. "I'm sorry for running off like that, something came up," she explained as she went back to investigating under her bed. Clearly not wanting to leave, he got on his knees and looked under her bed from the other side.

"What are we looking for?" he asked grinning.

She tensed up. Then slowly rose from the floor and sat on her bed, her face looked contemplative, as if she was deciding what to tell him.

"How about the truth?" he answered for her, smiling slightly. She smiled back.

"I'm looking for something that belonged to Frank," she resigned. "It's this thing wrapped in a blanket…" her voice faded as she tried to remember where she had seen it last. Leo shifted uncomfortably and defensively placed a hand over his left pocket. He prayed that she didn't remember him inquiring about the object she had been holding in her hands prior to their kiss. She continued to look at him, as if she was beginning to suspect that Leo might have taken Frank's stick but then shook the thoughts from her mind. _He doesn't even know what it does or what it's for, _she reasoned. _Besides, even if he isn't Frank's biggest fan right now, Leo would never try to hurt him on purpose._ "I'm sorry, I shouldn't even be bothering you with this," she said. "You should go."

Leo sat down on the bed next to her.

"No," he replied. She raised an eyebrow at him.

"You say no to me an awful lot."

"Only when I have to," he smiled mischievously. "Besides, I think you need me right now."

"Why is that?"

"I didn't really expect a follow-up question. Can you get back to me on that?" Hazel laughed and Leo smiled as her face lit up. He then changed his appearance from cocky to serious as he continued to look at her. "You know," he began, placing a gentle arm around her. "We never really finished that kiss."

She flashed him a mischievous smile of her own and Leo couldn't help but feel a tingling sensation course through his body.

"Oh really?" she asked knowingly.

"Yea, I mean I had a lot more planned. We wouldn't want to deviate from my schedule; a lot of things could go wrong."

"Well what did you have in mind?"

"I don't know," he claimed, pretending to be bashful. "Something along the lines of this." He leaned in to kiss her again, this time not holding back anything. He quickly placed his hands on her waist so she could easily move her body closer to his. He could tell she was being a lot less hesitant this time as she deepened the kiss, gently grabbing on to his hair. Leo was contemplating on how to move his body to a more comfortable position on the bed when they heard a knock on the door.

"Hazel?"

She immediately stopped kissing Leo at the sound of Frank's voice.

"What?" she asked, her voice cracking a bit. She stood up and starting fanning herself in that cute way she did when she was flustered. Leo would have enjoyed it more if he had more to do with it than Frank standing outside her door, did. Frank opened the door to talk to her.

"I just wanted to see—whoa, what is he doing here?" he asked as he saw Leo sitting on her bed.

"I didn't say come in," mumbled Hazel. "And it doesn't matter what he's doing, we aren't together anymore," she claimed indignantly.

"Yea, well you could have waited a few more days after we broke up before finding comfort in some other kid's arms," he snapped. "Not that you waited until we were over to start this anyway," he continued under his breath.

Leo stood up defensively in front of Hazel.

"Whoa dude, Hazel isn't like that-"

"Stay out of this," argued Frank. Leo would have kept going if Frank hadn't looked like he was about to turn into a lion.

"You can't tell him what to do," said Hazel. "You can tell either of us what to do."

"You know what?" asked Frank. "I don't even care. I just came here for my-"He paused as he realized Leo was in the room. "You know, the thing," he said as he grasped for words.

"The thing wrapped in the blanket?" helped Leo. Frank looked at Hazel, annoyed.

"He knows?" he asked. "You told him?" Before Hazel could say anything, he continued to accuse her. "I knew I shouldn't have trusted you, but no. I had to go with my 'feelings', a lot of good that did me." Leo could see Hazel was trying to keep level headed but was fighting back something, whether it was tears or anger he couldn't tell, most likely both.

"You could trust me," she claimed. "You still can, but you refuse to look past your own insecurities. I told you I wanted to be your girlfriend, but I guess you didn't believe me because your own feelings weren't real."

Frank stared at her. "Of course my feelings were real, that's why it hurt so much when I realized you were falling for flame boy over there. How could I compare? You obviously wanted something more exciting."

"Flame boy?" questioned Leo.

"I wanted you," she replied quietly.

As Frank blushed, Leo turned his attention to the floor. _Oh gods, could this get any more awkward?_ Leo could feel Frank looking at him and raised his gaze just in time to see the boy turn away.

"I wanted you too," Frank admitted shyly.

It was then Leo realized that he was the bad guy in all of this. He was the one who had been flirting with another guy's girl when they were still together; he was the one who pressured Hazel into kissing him both times, even if he liked it, really liked it and he thought that she liked it too. _It doesn't even matter now anyway; these two are moments away from getting back together. I got to do something to stop this. I should do something. Anything! Like now! _Leo merely stood there, awkwardly staring at the ceiling. Hazel turned to glance at him, shook her head as if she was clearing away some thoughts and looked back at Frank.

"It doesn't matter. You obviously didn't trust me and I can't be in a relationship that doesn't have trust."

Frank nodded and faced the ground. "You have _him _now anyway."

"_He _is none of your business," snapped Hazel, getting irritated. "You know what? I believe it is time for you to leave." She hurried Frank out of her room before he could get another word out edge wise. Leo smiled at her as she closed the door and she began to fan herself.

"So what do you want to do now?" he asked.

"I need to find that stupid plank of wood," she grumbled as she began to look around her room again. "The only reason I made such a scene was to get him out of here so I can look some more."

"Why is it so important?" Leo hand rested over his pocket. Hazel looked at him and sighed.

"I might as well tell you." She sat on her and he quickly sat down next to her. The last time they sat that close it led to activities that Leo particularly enjoyed. "That stick is Frank's life," she explained. "Like literally, if anything were to happen to it…" She seemed to need to force the words out of her mouth. "Frank would die." She sighed sadly and Leo could feel the guilt pierce through him. _I should give it back, but what if she thinks I stole it? That's because I kind of did. She'll think I did on purpose, to hurt Frank. Not that I would do that, right? I mean the guy can really block a guy sometimes and I would prefer if he would stop harassing Hazel and messing with her thoughts but that doesn't mean I want him dead. _Hazel rose from the bed and started looking through her nightstand. Leo remained lost in his thoughts when he heard her gasp softly. She held a blanket in her hand, immediately Leo realized what it was.

"Did you take it?" she accused. Leo failed at trying to look innocent. When she glared at him, he jumped to the other side of the bed to form space between them.

"Ok, listen," he began. She crossed her arms.

"Listening."

"Ok well you were gone and the thing was just sitting there. So I looked, who wouldn't? Then I got startled, dropped it and hid the blanket."

"Where is it?"

"In my pocket." Leo pulled it out of his pocket as Frank entered the room.

"Hazel, I am back and I'm not leaving until…" Frank stopped as he noticed Leo clutching his lifeline.

"Frank! You are supposed to knock," Hazel claimed, trying to curb his anger. But the boy's face was turning a dark red before her eyes. Frank was never one to yell; however seeing his life stick in the hands of the flaming Spanish teen who stole his girl friend was getting him pretty riled. Leo hid the stick behind his back, as if he could erase what Frank had just seen.

"Yea dude, where are your manners?"

Frank was obviously trying to keep his cool by closing his eyes and taking deep breaths, but this didn't make Leo feel any safer. _He probably wouldn't hurt me on purpose but who knows what will happen if he lets his animal instincts take over,_ he thought. He looked to Hazel who was staring at Frank with a lot of concern. Leo looked over at him too and his heart rate increased as he watched Frank's eyes darken.


	3. Is nowhere safe?

_**Hi~**_

_**So, I'm not really sure where this story is going but I'll try to keep writing.**_

_**Please review or PM me, I love to hear what you guys have to say about the story or what you think should happen.**_

_**Enjoy :)**_

* * *

"Frank..." Hazel began steadily, trying to keep him calm. The shape shifting demigod closed his eyes in an attempt to quell his own anger; his hands were trembling.

"Give it back," he said, eyes still closed. Though he refused to look at him, Leo knew exactly what he was talking about. The Latino demigod slowly scooted over to Frank and gently placed the plank of wood on the edge of the bed that was closest to the angered boy. Frank carefully picked it up and unraveled it; the way he inspected it, insulted Leo. It was like he thought the flame boy wasn't capable of keeping anything safe. Leo frowned a bit but didn't say anything; he wasn't going to make his shipmate any more upset than he already was. Frank rewrapped his lifeline, tightly, and jammed it into his pocket. "Thanks for keeping it safe," he managed to say to Hazel as he turned to leave.

"Hey, man-" Leo started, but Hazel shook her head at him and he stopped speaking. Frank was almost out of the room, when he suddenly turned around.

"Are you guys seriously already together?" he asked earnestly, the look in his eyes suggested that he really didn't want to know, at least not the truth. The question caught Leo off guard, so he didn't know what say and he looked at Hazel for an answer but she didn't have one either. She tried to look directly at Frank.

"Listen-" she began.

"No, you know what? It doesn't matter. I can't trust either of you," Frank claimed sternly. "I thought guys were my friends. I thought we were supposed to be a team," he said, hurt.

"But-" Hazel began, but suddenly she was thrown from where she was standing. When she stood, she realized everything in her room had shifted. It was like a force had shaken the boat. The three demigods ran to the deck of the ship to see what was going on, something was definitely wrong. Bursting through the door to the top of the vessel, the teens could do nothing but stare at the impending doom that surrounded them.

_They were under attack! _They realized as creatures flooded the craft from all directions. The demigods had never seen such an ambush in their lives. Tentacles rose from the sea, clasping their suction cups upon the ship's hull and masts. Huge winged monsters circled the vessel from above, screeching with all their might and diving down upon them. Their huge, yellow claws clutched at the demigods, who were fighting desperately not to get swiped up.

Leo desperately tried to guide the vessel out of danger, but the tentacles kept them entangled. To make matters worse, enormous whirl pools began to form around them as huge pillars of water shot out towards the heavens from their centers. Leo looked to Percy, whose face had gone pale. That's when Leo realized that it wasn't Poseidon's son that was doing this. So he grabbed the steering wheel even harder, noting how important it was they didn't spin out of control. One wrong turn could have them spinning into the abyss that was the ocean. Hazel was using her sword to defend Leo as he tried to target some of the boats weapons on the attacking creatures, nothing was working. It was like everything was jammed. Percy stood on the side of the ship, trying to force the ocean to take back the beasts that had arisen from its depths. Jason was working tirelessly to keep the air savages at bay, with Piper by his side, charm speaking the monstrosities that landed themselves on the ship. Quick with her blade, she joined Annabeth in battling the arms of the Kraken that were making it past Percy's control. Frank turned himself into a cheetah so he could speedily avoid the smaller creatures that were throwing themselves at him, while attacking the beasts that were trying to sink the ship.

"Oh. My. Gods." Percy breathed when he felt the Hydra moving in the waters below. He tried to spot it but his hands were pretty full.

Hazel spun around to see a huge nine headed creature rise up out of the sea directly behind where Frank was defending himself from some furies. Worried, she yelled at him to watch out but her voice was lost in the chaos. The monster grabbed the demigod, who fought it off with all his might, attempting to transform into a bigger creature. Leo noticed the scene and ran to his teammate's aid, arms blazing, but once the creature caught sight of the Latino demigod rushing towards it, frightened by the incoming flames, it secured its hold on Frank and back flipped off the ship into the ocean. Leo ran faster.

"Percy!" screamed Hazel, as she ran to the edge of the ship. "They got Frank!" The aquatic demigod heard his friend's screams but could only stand in his place desperately. If he moved, the whole ship could go under. Jason was having the same problem, as even more creatures seemed to appear out of nowhere. Noticing that no one else could do anything, Hazel attempted to jump in the ocean after her friend but Leo stopped her and held her steady.

"Let me go! He needs us!" she pleaded.

"I'm not going to let them get you too."

"We can't leave him!"

"Of course not! But jumping in the water will get us all killed." Leo grabbed her hand, to make sure she didn't do anything crazy, and led her to the wheel of the ship. He opened up a screen, which gave them of view of what was going on under the vessel. Hazel gasped as she saw Frank battling with the sea monster, the thing was massive but the demigod was holding his own. Yet, he wasn't transforming. _He must be terrified, _she reasoned. She couldn't stand to watch it. Hazel released herself from Leo's grip and ran to the deck, her eyes practically glowing with determination, but before she could think of a plan, the monsters seemed to be receding.

Her suspicions were confirmed when Percy lowered his arms, calming the water and dove into the ocean. Jason was still combating the remaining sky beasts but they could see that they had begun to retreat. Hazel ran to the side of the ship but couldn't see anything in the ocean but then she noticed something moving and leaned in a little to get a better look. _Percy? Frank? _she thought. The tentacles of the Kraken shot right up at her and she fell backward. Annabeth and Piper ran to her side fighting off the creature but they couldn't do it alone.

"Where's Percy?" yelled Annabeth as Leo joined them in their quarrel with the tentacled fiend. Hazel avoided the conflict, trying to spot more movement in the depths below. That's when she remembered the screen Leo had showed her. She sprinted for the wheel, but since no one was holding it, the ship kept tossing her from left to right. When she finally made it, she grasped onto the wheel, determined to hold it still and glanced at the screen. Her pulse relaxed a little as she saw Percy and a shark, who she presumed was Frank, dueling with some underwater beasts and they looked like they were winning. _They're okay,_ she sighed. Then she realized something was wrong with the image, the monsters appeared to be backing off. _That's a good thing, _she decided. _Why do I feel so..._

A huge Cetus appeared on screen behind them and Hazel felt a wave of dread wash over her as she realized that her friends couldn't see it. In a couple of moments, the fish opened its mouth and inhaled, her friends were powerless from stopping the whale from swallowing them whole. A few seconds later, the screen went black.


End file.
